Flight to Ohio
by Tali NCIS-Gleek Fan
Summary: Santana's on a plane anxious to see her parents for the first time in a long time. She's impatient for the plane to take off, when a little girl with a walker ends up in the seat next to her. The little girl looks familiar, especially those eyes. Santana just can't place where's she's seen those eyes before.


**I had to, don't know why. I just want to say Bram was a joke. I hated it but it made my story make since. That's all, enjoy. -JJ**

**P.S. I know absolutely nothing about car crashes, so if it sounds unrealistic I apologize.**

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333**

Flight to Ohio

Santana sat impatient for the plane to take off. They had been sitting there for ten minutes. The pilot had gotten on the intercom and announced there were a couple passengers that had yet to get on. She was anxious to get back to Ohio and see her family. Santana sat by the window with an empty seat beside her. She was gazing out the window when she heard shuffling. She turned and saw a flight attendant helping a little girl, no older than eight or nine with a walker and braces on her legs, down the aisle. The little girl had long, light, brown hair and bright, blue eyes that looked familiar to Santana. The flight attendant had the girl sit next to Santana.

"I'll be back to check on you after the plane's taken off" the flight attendant smiled brightly as she collapsed the walker and put it between the girl and the seat in front of her.

"Thank you" the little girl said graciously and the flight attendant left. The little girl turned to Santana and smiled brightly. "Hi"

"Hey" Santana smiled back.

"My name's Alice, what's your name?" the little girl asked sweetly.

"My name's Santana"

"How old are you, Santana? I'm eight and three quarters" Alice giggled.

"I'm twenty seven" Santana chuckled.

"Wow" Alice said, eyes wide in awe. "You're really old. My mommy was old too" Santana chuckled and shook her head. This little girl definitely was unique.

"She was, huh?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah but Nana said Mommy had to go to heaven" Alice said sadly. Santana's heart broke for the poor girl. "I stayed with Daddy for a while but he doesn't want me anymore, so I'm going to live with Nana" Alice explained.

"Well, you're very brave for being on the plane by yourself" Santana said.

"Really?" Alice asked surprised.

"Very" Santana nodded. Alice grinned excitedly. At that moment the plane started taking off and Alice looked scared. Santana took her hand and held it until they were in the air. Shortly after, the flight attendant came back to check on Alice.

"Look this is my new friend Santana" Alice gestured excitedly to Santana.

"That's very good. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" the flight attendant asked politely.

"No, thank you" Alice shook her head.

"OK just hit that button above your head if you need anything" the flight attendant said before walking off.

"Santana, why are you on the plane?" Alice asked curiously.

"I'm going home to see my family for the weekend" Santana explained.

"Sounds like fun!" Alice said cheerfully.

"I hope so" Santana shrugged.

"Do you have a boyfriend Santana?" Alice asked wanting to know more.

"No, I don't date boys. I do have a girlfriend though" Santana said.

"Mommy had a girlfriend once too. She said before she started dating Daddy she loved a girl" Alice said.

"Oh really?" Santana asked surprised.

"Uh huh" Alice nodded. "Mommy said she loved her very much. She said she still loved her even when her and Daddy were dating"

"The girl must have been very special" Santana frowned slightly.

"You wanna see a picture of my mommy?" Alice asked hopefully, looking up at Santana with big eyes.

"Sure" Santana nodded and Alice immediately started digging in her pocket.

"She named me after a book" Alice commented as she pulled out a small white square. She unfolded it and handed it to Santana. "I was little in that picture. She went to heaven when I was five". The picture made Santana's heart drop. In the picture, sure enough, was a much younger Alice and an older Brittany. Santana felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't know Brittany had died.

"Brittany? Her name was Brittany?" Santana asked. Alice's eyes widened comically large.

"Yeah! Did you know her?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I knew her back in high school" Santana nodded. Alice scrunched up her nose in thought and then she beamed.

"You're mommy's Santana" Alice bounced excitedly.

"What's your daddy's name?" Santana asked.

"His name is Sam. Daddy said Mommy never loved him like she loved you. Mommy and Daddy weren't together when Mommy was alive either" Alice explained very excited. Her mom had told her plenty of stories about Santana. Santana felt the tears fall. This little girl was Brittany and Sam's daughter. She could feel her heart clench as she realized she'd never see Brittany again.

"What happened to your mom?" Santana asked wiping away her tears.

"There was a car accident. Nana and Daddy said I was lucky to survive. That's what happened to my legs. Mommy saved my life you know" Alice said proudly.

"She did?" Santana turned to the little girl.

"Uh huh" Alice nodded. "It was a really big truck, that was gonna hit my side. They said Mommy saw the truck coming and turned it so it hit us in the front." Santana knew Brittany was amazing. She had given her own life for her daughters. It didn't surprise Santana thought. She'd always been selfless.

"Your mom was an amazing person" Santana smiled.

"Daddy said she was a hero" Alice added.

"She was" Santana agreed.

Santana spent the rest of the flight talking with Alice. The more she looked the more she saw Brittany in the little girl. In fact Alice was very much like Brittany in the way she acted as well. Alice was very wise like Brittany had been, but understood too much for her age.

When they landed Santana waited until everyone had gotten off and helped Alice. Santana wasn't surprised to see Brittany's mother waiting for Alice. "I had a nice time talking to you Alice" Santana smiled. Alice dug in her pocket and handed Santana the picture.

"Keep it, I have others. Mommy loved you" Alice smiled and the flight attendant helped Alice over to Mrs Pierce. Santana saw Alice talking and then point towards her. Mrs Pierce looked over and smiled sadly. Santana returned the smile before going to get her bags. She tucked the picture safely in her pocket. Later when she would get home she would hug her parents tightly and when she'd call her girlfriend she'd tell her about the daughter of her first love. In the end she would be thinking about Brittany that night.


End file.
